The present invention relates to a method of forming back pocket blanks for attachment to pants within a back pocket opening, and to the back pocket blank itself.
Pockets are necessary components of garments for carrying a variety of useful articles, as is well known. In the manufacture of pockets for pants, a pocket blank is typically supplied by a specialized manufacturer who manufactures and supplies large quantities of pocket blanks to a pants manufacturer. Piece work employees of the pants manufacturers sew the pocket blanks into pocket shapes while also then sewing the formed pockets into a pocket opening of pants.
In the manufacture of back pocket blanks for the back pockets of pants, the specialized manufacture of pocket blanks typically produces separate back pocket blanks by longitudinally folding the edges of a strip of material into a flattened longitudinal side edge section which is then cut into a series of separate back pocket blanks. At the facility of the pants manufacturer, piece work employees then manipulate each back pocket blank by first folding same and then by sewing the back pocket blank within a back pocket opening of pants. It will be appreciated that any time saved by piece work employees in sewing back pocket blanks into pockets can benefit both the employee and the pants manufacturer since output would be increased. As a result, this would increase the hourly earnings of piece work employees while greater manufacturing output can be enjoyed by the pants manufacturer.
As will be seen from the discussion that follows, the present invention meets the foregoing objects in a new and improved method and back pocket blank which has not heretofore been contemplated by the prior art.